True Love Is Immortal But Is It Really?
by RavenFromAzerath
Summary: Raven and Robin eventually fall in love with each other. But Raven refuses to accept it. What happens when a love triangle arises between the Teen Titans? Find it out right here. Complete story available at
1. Chapter 1: Heart Broken

**TRUE LOVE IS IMMORTAL. BUT IS IT REALLY?**

**I do not own the Teen Titans. Nor do I intend to dishonor their characters.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Heart Broken**

Raven tossed and turned on her bed. Visions of her past entered her reality of dreams.

Her conversation with Robin after she blew up her birthday celebrations.

Robin: _I know something's wrong Raven. I can feel it. I have once let you inside my mind. Now let me be inside yours. We have a bond, remember?_

Raven: _Robin, you are the only person who understands me better than anyone else, but there're some corners in my mind, which I can't let, anyone see. Not even you._

Robin coming rushing into her room when she screamed after her father's message to open the portal.

Trigon: _What you have concealed you shall become. You shall open the portal. You shall bring me to earth._

Raven: _No!_

Robin: _Raven, I heard you scream. Is everything all right?_

How she told him her dark secret inside the old church with his head rested upon her lap.

How he rescued her when Slade threw her back from a tall tower after ripping her clothes into pieces.

His consoling words back at the tower promising to take care of her.

How she fell into the ground as weak as she never was before when the sun casted shadow as sign of the end of the world. And how Robin came running upto her and lifted her up.

Robin: _Raven! (_liftsher up_) It's happening, isn't it? Why didn't you tell us?_

Starfire: _Friend Raven, today's the day…_

Raven: _The end of the world…_ (cries)

His hesitance to give up hope and letting her go with Slade to bring the end to this world.

Robin holding her hand before she could perform the deed said in the prophecy.

Robin: _No one knows their destiny. Not even you. You can change it if you want._

Raven: _There were some things that I didn't know. Like how I would meet such wonderful friends._

Robin: _And that's what friends are for. To care for you._

Raven: _And as my friends you must let me go._

His words of hope on their journey back to the disrupted earth's surface, which gave her strength to fight and defeat her own powerful demonic father.

Raven: _Robin, why are you doing this?_

Robin: _You do remember, don't you?_

Raven: (nods) _This story you were telling, I can see it. Bits and pieces. You, our friends, my father, it's like a nightmare. There was a prophecy Robin and now it's been fulfilled. _

Robin: _Yeah. It's the end of the world. But so what? We are still here. Still friends. Still fighting._

Raven: _Look at me Robin. I don't have my powers anymore. My father gave me those so that I could bring him to the earth. And now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore. There is no hope._

Robin: _Well then I just got to have enough hope for both of us._

The hug she gave him after defeating Trigon.

Starfire: _Raven, that was…_

Cyborg: _Unbelievable_

Raven: _No, it wasn't. Somebody believed._ (hugs Robin)

Robin: _Welcome back Raven._

Their little conversation back at the tower.

Raven: _Slade got away didn't he?_

Robin: _And if he ever shows up again, we'll be ready._

Raven: _Robin how do you do it?_

Robin: _Do what?_

Raven: _Keep hoping?_

Robin: _I learnt it from you. You might not know it Raven but you are the most hopeful person I've ever seen. From the day you were born, people said you were born to do unspeakable things. But you dared to hope. You hoped that someday you could become a hero. And now you've got your whole life ahead of you._

Raven: _And in the end, there really is no end. Just new beginnings._

_Raven… Raven… Raven… _Robin's voice echoed in her mind. Raven suddenly got up from her sleep and sat upright on her bed. She sweated as if she had a terrible nightmare. _What's happening to me?_ She thought to herself. _Am I in…No of course you're not! _A voice within her suddenly spoke. _It was just a dream. Relax and meditate. Then it'll all be all right. _She folded her legs to meditate and chanted to herself. _Azerath Metrion Zinthos Azerath Metrion Zinthos. _She floated in the air several feet above from her bed. _Azerath Metrion…_'Raven?' Robin knocked on the door. 'Aren't you coming for breakfast?' Having her concentration broken so abruptly, she fell back onto her bed with a thud. 'Aaargh!' she screamed while falling. 'Raven! Are you all right!' Robin came running into her room and saw Raven sitting on her bed without her blue cloak on. (She never wears it for bed, remember?) 'I'm okay' these words escaped her lips and then she looked at Robin. 'Sorry for barging into your room like that' he said. 'It's okay. I just lost my concentration while meditating' she said with her same cold tone. 'You really should have some breakfast. Or else you'd be late for combat practice' he said ignoring Raven's coldness. 'Anyway, I should better get going.' he said and left her room.

After a refreshing bath she went to the living room for breakfast. _One advantage of being a superhero and a witch at the same time is you can have aroma baths any day you want. _'What's for breakfast?' she asked after catching a whiff of something delicious. 'Waffles with a double serving of honey' Beastboy said handing her over a plate which had two large waffles covered neatly with honey. 'Surely, you didn't make this' Raven said and started to eat. 'No he didn't. Our dear friend Robin made this especially for knowing how much you like these delicious sweet circles of baked flour dough' Starfire said. Raven stared at her for a moment with disbelief and swallowed the piece of waffle she was eating with much difficulty. Then she put down her fork and spoon and made her way to the refrigerator. She didn't know what had gotten into her today. 'Friend Raven, don't you like The Waffles anymore' Starfire asked with a little surprise on her voice. Raven opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. 'I do, I just don't feel like eating today' she said and slowly drank the milk.

Robin came to the living room holding some letters with white envelopes, probably bills, on his left hand and another pink envelope on his right. 'Hey guys, look what I found in our mail' At the sound of his voice, Raven dropped her empty glass of milk. Starfire was reading a women's magazine and Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting for the TV remote as usual but with the loud slam of the glass, their attention dived immediately to Raven. 'Well there's something you don't see very often' Beastboy said. 'What did you say you found in the mail, Robin?' Cyborg asked ignoring Beastboy. Raven mended the glass with the use of her powers and sent it to the kitchen sink. 'An invitation' Robin said. 'Let me read it to you' and he opened the envelope and took out the invitation card.

* * *

**_INVITATION _**

**The Teen Titans** Are cordially invited to

_A _**Grand Ball**_ which will be held _

_In tribute to all the **Teen Super Heroes **of the world_

With the kind sponsorship of

The **Youth Services Association** of Jump City

_On the **15th of June**_

_At the **Jump City** **Port** from **8.00 pm** onwards_

_We are looking forward to see you there_

_Youth Services Association_

Jump City

_10th of June 2006_

* * *

'Glorious! Wonderful! Isn't it really nice for our dear citizens of Jump City to organize this fabulous event to thank us for all the kickings of the butt we receive to protect their city?' Robin grinned at Starfire's usage of language. 'And so, all of us got to have dates to go to this ball right?' Beastboy asked. 'Yes' Robin answered. 'Dude, I might not have a gal but I'm in for the food!' Beastboy said. 'And what about you, Cyborg?' Robin asked from the half robot human. 'If it's all the teen super heroes in the world, I hope to see Bumble Bee there. So I can ask her out today itself' Cyborg said. Everyone seemed so excited about the night of the ball that they all seemed to forget that a Raven even existed. 'Yes, it all sounds fascinating' Raven said with her cold tone meaning the opposite of what she said. Even she needed to get some attention. She might not have a date, but even she should be asked what she was going to do.

But today, the titans took her usual rude remarks too much into their hearts. Probably, they were too excited to have their hearts let down by the simplest of rude responses. Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg let out sparks of anger from their heads. 'Yo Raven! Just because _you_ don't have a date doesn't mean _we_ have to miss all the fun!' Cyborg yelled at Raven. 'I wasn't…' Raven started but was cut half way through Starfire. 'I most strongly agree' 'Starfire, don't' Robin mumbled so that only Starfire would hear his voice. 'You are just jealous because all of us have experienced the wonderful emotion called Love and _you_ have not' Starfire continued and cuddled to Robin who really wasn't expecting something like that. 'You are too selfish. Too selfish even to fall in love with someone else' It was Beastboy this time. Robin let go of Starfire and tried to hush Beastboy. 'All you do is hang out in your dark room reading your nasty books. You are way too creepy. No wonder guys don't want you as their girlfriend. At this rate, I don't think you could even love yourself!' Beastboy finished while gasping for air.

Raven was really hurt with her teammates' behavior. Her eyes were filled with tears. She looked at the mad faces of Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg and the helpless face of Robin. She covered her face with her hands and ran to her room. 'Raven, wait!' Robin said but she was already gone. He looked at his remaining teammates who stood with their hands crossed and their noses up in the air. 'Oh brother' he mumbled to himself and followed Raven. He stopped by the door, which had 'RAVEN' written big and bold on it. He placed his ear on the door and listened to get a clue about what was happening inside. He heard Raven sobbing and crying. 'Raven?' he asked. 'Go away!' Raven said through sobs. Robin has never heard Raven crying out this loud. 'Raven, are you crying?' he asked again. He wanted to console her. 'No! I'm Not!' Raven's voice came again. 'Look, I'm sorry for everything they said. I'm sure they didn't probably mean it. After all, they're your friends. I'm really, really sorry. Will you please let me inside just once?' Robin asked. 'And make fun of me like everyone else did for not having boyfriend. I don't need anyone to comfort me. Not even _you_! So just go away' Raven was really hurt and Robin could feel it. 'But…' he started. And instead of replying, Raven let out a flash of her energy through the door and kicked Robin to land on the floor. Starfire who has come to eavesdrop on Robin and Raven's conversation ran to him and helped him back on his feet. 'Robin, are you alright?' Starfire asked. 'I'm okay' he said. Starfire frowned at Raven's room as if Raven could see through it at took Robin back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Misery Is Her Company

**Chapter 2:**

**Misery is Her Company**

Raven lay on her bed with her arms and legs spread as a cross and stared into the mere emptiness of her dark room. It was 10. 49 AM. The crime alarm sounded hours ago and the titans have left the tower without her, as she didn't want to be with them after what happened that morning. 'Raven, we got to go. We can't let our personal matters to smash together with our work. We got to save our city' It was what Robin has last said before he left the tower. 'Give up already man. She doesn't want to come' it was Cyborg's reply. _Whomever it was this time, I hope they have beaten him or _her_ as usual. _She thought to herself. _But if they did, they should be home by now. I wonder if anyone's hurt. I wonder if Robin is hurt. Maybe I should go. _Then she sat up on her bed. _Why do I just keep worrying about him so much? He has his girlfriend Starfire to protect him. Why should I care? _She asked herself and lay back on bed. _It's not like he's somebody of mine. Apart from being a friend. Or maybe even more than a friend. Why do I think of him so much? Am I in love with him? No of course not. It's more of a brotherly feeling he has for me. Besides…_Her thoughts were blocked when she heard the voices of the titans. 'Oh well, we surely beat the shit out of him this time, huh?' it was Cyborg. 'I wonder how Control Freak comes up with all those freakish ideas' Beastboy asked. 'Because he's got a better brain you do' Cyborg answered. 'Okay that's not funny' Beastboy said. 'I wonder Raven has come out of her room even after we left' Robin asked. Everyone became silent at once. _See, the mere thought of me makes them gloomy. _Raven thought to herself. 'Oh give it a rest Robin. She's Raven. You don't expect her to forget everything we said in just a matter of hours. She will if she was Starfire. Just chill yourself dude. Two more days and Raven would be back to normal' Beastboy said.

But pity that everything didn't go the way Beastboy thought it would be. Four days passed and Raven still didn't talk to them neither did she come out of her room. Or at least the titans think of it as so. Raven would have breakfast early in the morning before anyone else does and leave no trace of her and go back to her room. Then she would meditate or read a book or engage in her newly interested hobby – writing in her diary. And whenever the titans went out for crime fighting or go to hang out, she would go to the rooftop to have some fresh air, watch something on TV or have lunch. As for dinner, she would have it after everyone went to bed. And the titans seemed less concerned of her too. This thought made her hurt herself more. She thought at least Robin would come and talk to her but he didn't.

One morning Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire were alone in the living room. 'Look guys, maybe we should go and apologize from her. The poor girl didn't come out from her room for five whole days and even the thought of being trapped in my room makes me sick. We must have really hurt her feelings' Cyborg said. Beastboy and Starfire looked at Cyborg with straight faces. 'Okay, I'm sorry' Cyborg said quickly. 'No Cyborg wait, wait, wait' Beastboy said and went down on his knees and clutched Cyborg's legs and started to cry. 'Dude, I thought you'd never say it. Oh much did I miss her. No rude remarks, no stankball, no quarrels, no bad comments, I thought I would never survive this age of solitude' Beastboy said still crying. 'Okay okay green bug. Just get a grip on yourself alright?' Cyborg said. 'Please dear friend Cyborg, let us confess' It was Starfire this time. 'I know Raven didn't really join me for the painting of toe nails and the sprucing or to have new makeovers but I just miss asking her those requests. And the times we spend in the mall of shopping, meditating, contacting the underworld, being criticized…' Starfire was cut halfway through Cyborg. 'Okay, okay, I get the message. We have to apologize. Just don't get yourself carried away too much' Beastboy and Starfire stopped weeping. 'Now first what we have to do is check on Raven. Beastboy, could you keep an eye on Raven so that we could find out when she goes out of her room?' Cyborg asked. 'Aye aye captain. I'll get into action right away' Beastboy saluted to Cyborg and transformed into a fly. 'Just don't get yourself noticed alright, like in the case of Malchior' Beastboy buzzed and went out to do what he was told. 'What are we to do, Cyborg?' Starfire asked. 'We have to wait till the reports come in' Cyborg said.

* * *

In the evening, Beastboy came back into the living room where Cyborg and Starfire were still waiting for them. Robin was busy today finding out more about Slade's next attack after he tried to blow up a volcano two weeks ago. 'Okay dudes. Found out when the Raven is going to come out of her den' Beastboy said. 'Okay, Now you're starting to sound like Star' Cyborg said. 'Friend Beastboy, what did you find out?' Starfire asked. 'Raven went to the rooftop to meditate. I think maybe we would able to talk to her there' Beastboy answered. 'But don't you think she would be mad at us for disturbing her during her meditating sessions' Cyborg asked. 'May be or may be not but we'll just have to try' Starfire said. 'I have to tell this wonderful news to Robin. I'm sure our dear leader would be really happy to know it' Starfire said and went in search of Robin.

'Good, now that she's gone, I can tell you what I need to' Beastboy said. 'What is it' Cyborg inquired. 'Did you know that Raven ever wrote in a diary?' Beastboy asked. 'No. But what does it have to do?' Cyborg said. 'Well before she teleported to the rooftop, she was writing in a diary and I could swear that I saw pictures of Robin and hers drawn by Raven herself plus a lot of "Robin and Me" written there' Beastboy said. 'So what? It's her diary and so she could draw and write anything she wants. About anything or anyone she's close to' Cyborg said. 'Exactly. Anyone she's close to. But why him? I have never seen Robin and Raven hanging out together. She spends her time more with us. So why not us?' Beastboy said. 'Well duh, he was the one who went on that save-Raven rescue mission when Four-Eyes ruled the earth. So they probably might be stuff she wrote after defeating Trigon' Cyborg said. 'But I saw the date dude. It was written the day-before yesterday' Beastboy said. 'Maybe we irritate her so much that she doesn't want our heads sticking out even in her diary' Cyborg said. 'No! She's in love with Robin. Why do you think our you-don't-have-a-lover quarrel hurt her so much? Because she _was _in love with someone. And that someone was Robin. If she wasn't she wouldn't have taken what we said so seriously. Even if she did, she would just storm at us, be alone in her room for some hours and she would be normal Raven again. But she would _never_ miss a mission' Beastboy stopped his longest ever explanation. 'Now you're taking this a bit too far you know. Did you read what she had written about him? Because it's something really impossible that would ever happen in this world ' Cyborg said. 'Well I didn't read exactly what she has written. But maybe we should ask her' Beastboy said. Cyborg thought for a moment. 'Look BB, if this whole thing turns out to be total imagination of yours, she's so not going to be happy. And the closest punishment for you than death would be a curse which she would make to follow you to the rest of your life' Cyborg said. 'I can chance it but it's always worth a try. And I think this would be the best snooping mission we ever did' Beastboy said brimming with excitement. 'Excuse me but did I hear you correct? There was no _we_ in your snooping' Cyborg said. 'Well, hello? Whose was the big idea of sending me to Raven room to spy her' Beastboy asked in defense. 'I sent you to spy her so that we could find out the times she leaves her room' Cyborg said. 'Whatever' Beastboy said. 'Come on. We should find Starfire before Raven goes back to her room. And I think we lost enough time already' Cyborg said.

* * *

Raven was on the rooftop meditating in the bright evening sun. She floated in the mid air and the sea breeze hit her softly relaxing her mind more and more and giving her the power of concentration to meditate. 'Um… Raven?' it was Beastboy's voice. 'So what did I do this time? Kill Robin? Kill Bumble Bee? Or was I the reason for Terra's death?' Raven asked without even turning her gaze at them. 'Look, Raven, we're really sorry for what we said earlier' Cyborg said. 'We did not know how much pain you could be in to not talk to us for five whole days' Starfire said. 'Okay, now I know Beastboy really _did _spy on me' Raven said. 'I thought you said you won't get noticed' Cyborg said to Beastboy with the corner of his mouth. 'Friend Raven, will you please forgive us?' Starfire asked. 'Please Raven, we really missed you' Beastboy joined. 'Yeah, our team won't be a complete family without you' Cyborg said. Raven a followed a moment of silence. 'At least now I can criticize you whenever I want' Raven said in her usual cold tone. 'You mean, apology accepted?' Beastboy asked. 'You think I'd still be talking to you if I didn't?' Raven asked. 'This is most delightful. Please will you please be kind enough to join me to go to the mall of shopping now that you have forgiven all of us?' Starfire asked. 'Sure why not?' Raven said. 'Glorious. The Grand Ball is tomorrow night and I still didn't buy anything to wear. I thought maybe I could wait until you said yes' Starfire said. Raven turned to face Starfire but still not came down to the ground. A look of surprise was on her face but thought not to express it through her words. 'When should I meet you at the hall?' Raven asked from Starfire. 'In 10 minutes if that is convenient to you Raven' Starfire said. 'Sounds fine to me' Raven said and Starfire went downstairs with a smile leaving Beastboy and Cyborg alone with Raven.

Raven turned again to meditate. Beastboy gave Cyborg a wink and decided to get on with the question he'd been longing to ask. 'Um, Raven, there's something else we want to ask you' Beastboy said. 'Get on with it' Raven said. 'Well remember you acted… very hurt after our you-don't-have-a-lover fight, and we were thinking… that the reason might be the fact… you do… sort of… have someone you really love' Beastboy continued. Raven opened her eyes. They glowed in white reflecting the anger within her. 'And we thought… maybe that someone is… it's just a guess okay… Robin' Beastboy said while sweating cold and gave a nervous chuckle. Raven turned to face them. The expression on her face was scarier than of a serial killer. 'If the two of you start getting any more ideas here after about the bond I have with Robin, you would both wish you'd never been born' Raven said. A strong wind blew over them and Raven floated away from the surface of the rooftop. Noticing this Cyborg decided to warn her about it. 'Raven you are…' 'Just Shut Up!' Raven stormed. The two boys turned chalk white. 'And I'd rather punish you with the penalty of death rather than making a horrific curse follow you to the rest of you life' Raven finished and turned once again to meditate.

Cyborg dragged Beastboy from her. 'BB, look, she has flown over the rooftop and won't take my warning' Cyborg whispered to Beastboy's ear. An idea hit him. He looked down from the rooftop. Robin was sitting on the rocky beach of the Titans' Island gazing at the sunset. 'I've got a master plan in my mind. The best way to check if she really does have a crush on Robin. Call him as if he's right behind us and then we'll let him take care of the rest' Beastboy said. 'Okay now!' he ordered. 'Yo Robin! What's up man' Cyborg waved to the cloudless sky. Raven turned instantly and noticed no one was there. But it was too late when she realized she lost her concentration to float. She screamed and started falling down to the ground. Robin turned his head at the sound of the scream and saw Raven falling down to the ground. 'Raven!' he cried and ran as swift as he could to get hold of her. 'Cyborg, can you focus the camera. I want to hear every word they speak' Beastboy requested. 'Not a problem at all' he said and did as he was told. Raven fell onto Robin's arms and both of them collapsed to the ground so that Raven was on top of Robin. They stared at each other's eyes for a fraction of a second. 'Ooh la la. Paris itself doesn't have so romantic moments' Cyborg said making fun of the scenario. Raven got up and lent her hand to Robin. 'Raven are you alright?' he asked sounding worried. 'I'm fine' she said coldly and made way to the main entrance of the Titans' Tower. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I act normal with him as I used to be? _'Raven why couldn't you fly?' Robin asked. 'I've got to go and meet Starfire' she said ignoring Robin's question. 'Well at least you can say thank you for saving my life' Robin said. 'Fine. Thank you for saving my life, Robin.' Raven said and teleported into the hall. Robin raised an eyebrow. 'What's up with her?' he mumbled to himself. 'That girl needs to learn how to be intimate with boys' Cyborg said. 'Dude, tell me about it' Beastboy said.


	3. Chapter 3: Brewing It Up Inside The Mind

**Chapter 3:**

**Brewing It Up Inside The Mind**

The next evening, Raven was relaxing herself in a hot bubble bath before she dressed up to go to the ball. But it didn't help her a bit to forget about what Beastboy had said to her last evening. 'Falling in love with Robin. How could they possibly think of something sickening like that!' Raven talked to herself. 'I mean all we have in between is just a friendship – nothing else. Beastboy must have read my diary while I was writing on it and must have caught the wrong end of the stick. But what can I do? Even I should find out a way of expressing my frustration like everyone else – At least in the form of writing down. Is it my fault that Robin's the only person who could understand me out of all the nut cases in this tower?' She continued. 'And how can _I _possibly ever fall in love with him? He's already got Starfire' she paused. 'But what about my dream? Well it was _just a dream!_ Dreams aren't _reality!_ At least I don't think they are. But even Beastboy sensed that I was being too emotional than I used to be. Can they be feeling something I haven't felt myself? Oh, just cut the crap out! What the hell is wrong with me? Okay just relax. All you've got to do is to keep away from Robin as much as possible and act normal. And if anything is really wrong with me, then there's only one way of finding out' she took a deep breath and waved her hand in front of her. The small mirror, which was the portal to her mind, appeared in her hand.

She placed her hand on the glass plain of the mirror and whispered 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' She took away her hand and saw the wrecked and spooky path, which was situated nowhere. But it was empty. 'Happy? Timid? Sleepy? Brave? Anyone? Where is everybody? I want to talk to you!' she said. Brave, wearing her green robe appeared in front of her. 'What's happening? Where are the others?' Raven asked her brave self. 'Well, there's something you should know. New versions of you are forming inside your mind and we were in the forbidden chamber waiting for them to turn into their complete selves. As I'm the brave, the others sent me to tell it you' Brave said with a hint of pride in her tone. 'Okay now you're sounding like Proud' Raven said. Brave raised a brow. 'Never mind' Raven said. 'But, new versions of me? How could that happen? I mean I've never heard of it' she asked. 'It's because it had never happened' Brave said. 'You had corners in your mind, which you had never explored. Once you started doing so, new versions of your emotions started to form inside your mind' she finished. _Oh boy, this doesn't sound good._ Raven thought to herself.'And who exactly are forming? You said "them". So how many new ones are forming?' Raven asked. 'Two. But who they are, I dunno. We have to wait until they have fully achieved their shapes' Brave said. 'Well at least can you tell me the color of their robes so I could figure out what they _might_ represent' Raven asked. 'Well, one is purple and the other is something like lilac' Brave answered. _Oh dear, please don't let it be passion and love. _Raven thought to herself. Then Happy appeared beside Brave wearing her usual pink robe. 'Guys, I've found it' Happy said. 'What?' Raven and Brave asked together. 'What the new versions of your self represent' Happy said turning to face Raven. 'Well go on' Brave said. 'I think the purple robe represents passion and the lilac robe represents love' Happy said. 'What?' Raven asked. 'No way' Brave said. 'It's just a guess okay. Since you, or we, to be more precise, haven't explored the emotions of love and passion, I think the new ones definitely represent those two. I learnt it from Smart' Happy explained. 'Well I don't believe you. It just can't turn out to be that way' Raven said. Proud appeared next wearing her yellow robe. 'You can't keep running away from the truth forever dear' she said. 'Whatever' Raven said and waved her hand in front of the mirror again. The vision of nowhere disappeared and the glass returned back to its normal non-magical-like self.

'No it's not happening' Raven said to herself and came out from the bathroom wearing her white bath towel. 'I mean it just can't. I don't believe that darn idiot Beastboy's revolting ideas are turning out to be true. I can change it. It's all in my mind and I'm going to stop their formation no matter what it takes. Well, all it takes is to control and ignore my emotions' she sighed and looked at her dress which was lying on her bed. She has bought it after her little shopping spree in the mall with Starfire. She put it on and checked her reflection from the mirror. 'This dress seriously needs to be patched up' Raven told herself. 'I mean just look at it' She was really disgusted about her dress. It was a tight-fit and was black; that was no problem of course but it exposed too much of her body. It was strapless and the deep and broad pointed-cut neck barely covered even half of her chest. And above all, it had slits on either of her sides' upto her waist. The only thing she liked about it was the brooch of black and white stones at the mid-point of the deep-cut neck, which slightly covered her cleavage. 'If any guy stares at my breast I'm going to kill Starfire. If it weren't for her, I never would have bought this dumb dress' She sighed and came out of her room. She took the lift to go down to the hall where the others have agreed to meet around 7.30.

They were already there when she arrived. The boys wore black tuxedos, and Starfire in her glamorous tight-fit red dress. It had a broad and deep square-cut neck and was smocked with silvery thread on the front. It had long flared sleeves and a silvery glittering leather belt. _Decent, Attractive and ideal – unlike my own stupid dress. _Raven said to herself and joined her teammates. 'Oh hello Raven' Starfire greeted her. 'It's wonderful to see you. And your dress, it looks most perfect on you' she said with a smile. Robin who suddenly noticed Raven, turned his gaze at her and examined her from top to bottom. 'You look beautiful' he said as if he was lost in some kind of a daze. Cyborg punched Beastboy from the elbow. 'Yeah, thanks' Raven said coldly and shot Beastboy a nasty look noticing the elbow punch he received from Cyborg. 'C'mon y'all. We don't wanna be late for the ball do we?' Cyborg said. The titans followed him upto the T-car that was waiting for them outside. Robin and Starfire took two back seats next to each other and Beastboy took the one in the front with Cyborg which left Raven the one next to Robin. _Oh brother, why do I always end up sitting next to him? _Raven thought to herself and took the remaining seat.

Cyborg drove them swiftly upto the Jump City port. And through out the whole journey, Raven could swear Robin was staring at her from the corner of his eye. They arrived at the port where a giant of a cruiser ship stood on the Pacific Ocean decorated festively to suit the occasion. 'So, that's where the ball's going to be, right? On a ship' Beastboy asked. 'Why else did you think we'd be invited to the port?' Cyborg asked. A young man, probably from the Youth Services Association greeted the Titans when they boarded the ship. 'Good evening. You must be the Teen Titans of our city. Please follow me to the lounge. The ball is about to start' He said and guided them to the spacious and magnificent lounge of the ship. A red carpet lay over the polished wooden floor and several tables covered with white clothing and a lighted candle in the middle, stood in front a wide wooden platform. The platform provided the dancing space and a band was getting ready to supply music to the night. Apart from superheroes, teens were there too. A young woman in a stylish deep blue dress came upto the titans to greet them once again. 'Hi! I'm Miranda Sanders – the chairperson of the Youth Services Association. You must be the Teen Titans of Jump City itself. Such an honour to meet you' she said and shook hands with the five of them. 'Please follow me. Your table awaits you there' she pointed to a table right next to the Titans East. Bumble Bee waved at Cyborg noticing him for the first time and he waved back with a smile. Starfire took her seat next to Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg next to him and Raven in between Cyborg and Starfire. _I don't want even to have a glimpse of him. All I want is to make Passion and Love to stop forming inside my mind. _Raven thought to herself.

Miranda walked upto the platform and cleared her throat. 'May I have your attention please?' She called to the microphone. 'Dear Teens, Super heroes and heroines, welcome aboard for this glorious event of celebration' she started her welcome speech. 'As the chairperson of the Youth Services Association, I, Miranda Johnson, have encouraged my colleagues to organize this small revelry in tribute to our dear super heroes who protect our world from evil, twenty four seven risking their own precious lives' she continued. 'And she calls this small' Beastboy said from the corner of his mouth. 'On this night, I want you all to think as one. A hero or not we might be in our daily lives but tonight we shall all feel the same – longing for the thirst of love, longing for the thirst of passion to be satisfied. So without much further ado, let music take control' Miranda finished and bowed to the audience which was followed by a huge round of applause. The music band started playing "Love Song" by 911.

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I'm home again_

'Wanna dance?' Robin forwarded his hand to Starfire. 'It would be my pleasure' she said and they walked to the dance floor along with many other young couples that were getting up from their seats to make way for same destination. 'Hey Sparky' Bumble Bee was standing next to Cyborg. 'I thought you said I was your date for this ball' she said. 'Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to dance?' he asked getting up from his seat. 'I thought you'd never ask' Bumble Bee said and took his hand happily to go to the dance. Raven stared at Robin for a moment. _I have to admit he's a really good dancer. And that black tuxedo looks really cute on him. _She thought to herself. Suddenly Robin's eyes met hers and he gave a small smile. Raven turned her gaze as quickly as she could without even bothering to return the smile. _What's wrong with me? _She asked herself.

**A/N I know this chapter is too short. But I'll try to make the next one longer. I promise. And please, please, please review.**


End file.
